It Seems You Have Found Your Muchness
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: After the battle and Before Alice returns home, she stops to talk to her favorite Mad Man. *A One-shot*


**It Seems You Have Found Your Muchness**

Word Count: 1,006

**Author's Note**: I wrote this fic based on Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland. I love this movie and book so very much. So I decided to write a little drabble about it. Mostly just to see how it would feel to write in such a Mad way ;) Hope you all like it! It's set after the battle, before she returns home.

* * *

"Why Hatter, what is troubling you?" The Mad Hatter chuckled uncontrollably, like he usually was, clutching his tea pot and, stroking it? that is what it seemed like from Alice's point of view. He did not answer. Alice stepped forward and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. She had made him practically jump out of his skin, juggling his tea pot in an effort to grab hold of it.

"Alice! The Alice! You can not startle people like that!" She was taken aback by his outburst, but he simply grinned and started to laugh again.

"My apologies," she said, retracting her hand.

"Apologies for what?" He asked the blonde girl, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Alice tried to read his expression, but failed.

"Hatter, have you hit your head? Do you not remember that I startled you?" The Hatter gasped.

"Now Alice why would you do such a thing!?" She rolled her eyes and took the tea pot from his hands, placing it gently on the old wooden table.

"I am truly sorry for startling you," she grabbed his white hands in her own and stared at him. Sighing she finally spoke. "Oh Hatter, I am going to miss your madness very much!"

"Much?" He said raising a red eyebrow once again before changing his expression quickly, looking over joyed. "Did you find your muchness again!?" He asked her, excitement evident in his eyes.

Alice chuckled and looked away from him, "I suppose I have, haven't I?" Almost asking for approval of her muchness. The Hatter nodded so violently that he almost lost his hat.

"Indeed you have Alice! Keep it this time! You have as much of your muchness as ever!" He pulled away from her grasp and began digging through cupboards, throwing pots and plates all over the small room.

"Hatter! Don't do that you will break something!" Alice scolded, trying to avoid being hit by the kitchen supplies as it flew past her, crashing against the wall. The Hatter paid no attention to the small blonde, he kept rummaging through the Cupboard and mumbling to himself.

"It has to be around here, but where is it? Where is it?" Repeating to himself. "AHA!" He yelled, making Alice jump as he bumped his hat against the countertop. The Hatter pulled himself out of the cupboard and rose to his full height, a smile as big as the cat's took over his face in satisfaction as he passed the small object into Alice's small hands.

It was a small, dusty wooden box with a small golden lock holding it shut. Alice stared at him in confusion, shaking her head.

"And what am I to do with this, you Mad Man?" She teased, a small smile lighting up her face. The Hatter laughed and pulled the small ribbon from around his neck. At the end was a charm, that she had never seem before, probably because he had his it under his coat. He passed the ribbon and attached charm into Alice's free hand, pushing her fingers closed around it.

When she opened her hand she saw that the charm was not a charm, but a small golden key. One, which happened to fit the box perfectly. Alice placed the key in the lock and the small chest opened.

"There is nothing inside?" She stated, almost in a question, and the Hatter nodded vigorously.

"Indeed there is nothing! But there is to be something! A place to keep your muchness! So you don't loose it again, my dear clumsy Alice!" He laughed and she wrapped the ribbon around her neck, tucking the key privately into the top of her dress. A small smile taking over her face as a tear fell from her eye, which the Hatter quickly wiped away.

"No Alice! You mustn't cry! You created a river last time you cried!" She chuckled, and sniffled a few times.

"I suppose you are right." She stepped forward and hugged the Hatter, resting her arms around the his neck as she buried her face into the soft cloth of his shoulder pad. The Hatter placed his hands awkwardly on her back, patting it a few times, not exactly sure what to do.

Alice pulled her face back, "Thank you for looking out for me in this mad world." She thanked him.

"You are welcome back any time, so long as you are as mad as we are." He responded laughing. Alice smiled and kissed the Hatter quickly, and pulled away from him.

"I'll see you again then", Alice said smiling, she was sure to fall back down the rabbit hole once again.

The Hatter bowed and tipped his hat, "until next time." He told her, almost in an unspoken promise. As he watched the girl walk off, his hand traveled to his red lips touching them gently. Lost in his thoughts he screamed when he heard the Cat talk next to his ear.

"A kiss from a pretty girl," the Cat simply said, and the Hatter laughed. "She will be back, don't worry." The Cat reassured him, but the Hatter was not worried. He knew she would.

* * *

**Author's Note:** After watching this I enjoyed the thought of them as a pairing, obviously I understand the book is so much greater than a romantic relationship and that the Hatter is merely a friend, but I just happen to like the idea. Please don't hate me! Anyway, thank you for the support on my one shots! It's really inspiring!


End file.
